The silver ninja one-shots
by TheSincereViolinist
Summary: These are one shots based on toras adventures with the ninja. I take requests!
1. I miss you

**Hey guys! I've finally set a date for the second book, it's October 23rd. Sorry to keep you hanging, but I've got a bunch going on, (like my new kitty! ^_^) but I will do this series of one-shots to shorten the wait! I hope it makes up for it. This is a bit of a religious one, so if you don't like, don't read. Also there's 'sibling' fluff between Kai and Tora.**

Tora just couldn't take it anymore. The sight of him so hurt and sick, not to mention The sound of Lloyd moaning...it really hurt her to see him suffer. So as she raced out on the deck of the bounty, she did one thing she hadn't done in seven years. She began to pray.

" God... I dunno if you can hear me, or if you even have time for me anymore, but I have a favour to ask of you... I want, no I NEED Lloyd to be healed. He's in so much pain right now, and it's my fault he's even in this condition. I need your help God. If you could heal him, I will do anything, my lord. I lost someone close to me once, I don't want it to happen again. Please, listen to your daughter's request and heal your name, amen."

She sighed. It was really tough these last few days. " you pray often?" Kai asked. He had been right behind her the whole time. " yeah. So what? I care about Lloyd. I lost Claire to the darkness! I can't lose Lloyd too..." She said Trailing off.

It was true, about two weeks ago, they had to rescue Tora, only to find out that Lilith was actually Claire, Tora's SISTER, being controlled by the actual Lilith. Lilith had hurdled a spell toward Tora, only for Lloyd to save Tora. After he fell into a coma, and dark lil- CLAIRE, got away. It really hurt Tora, now she lives with the ninja, and the search is on for partner, but it hurt Tora to see her best friend suffer.

" tor- I know you're worried but we've fought worse, like your dad. And Lloyd's really strong." Kai told her comfortingly. Tora just nodded. Other than Lloyd, he was the only one who trusted her. " thanks Kai, and I know, but it doesn't stop me from worrying. I'm just wired that way. And besides it feels like it's all my fault." Kai chuckled "Tora, you worry to much, and besides, you're not your sister, even if Tylor, cole, Juna and streak don't see that. No one saw that sickness spell coming, and Lloyd just wanted to protect you. He cares about you, and I can see why." Tora nodded. " I know, but-"

" stop saying that. C'mon, it's almost time for dinner." He turned and walked to the door. "You coming, or not?" He said kind of jokingly." Tora smiled and followed him. She knew EVERYTHING would be fine. EVENTUALLY.

 **MY FIRST ONE SHOT! (Fan girl squeal!) okay, okay, I'm good. Also I finally came up with a name for the series**

 **THE FALLEN CHRONICLES.**

 **Now please follow favourite, follow and review, BECAUSE IT ALWAYS MEANS A BUNCH. Also I take requests for one-shots so don't be shy!**

 **(Kitty jumps on shoulder) You all are awesome! Cupcakes for everyone!**


	2. KRR's request: FIGHTING Kai and tylor

Hey second chappie of this series! Hope you like! This is based on a request. Luv you KRR!

Tylor was on the upper deck of the bounty, on his iPod 7. " hey, scumbag, suppers almost ready." Oh gee, Kai! "Well hello to you to scrub!" He said angrily. "What is with you and your edge? You've been like this since Lloyd got knocked out, idiot! Go find a bridge, troll!" He screamed at him. "Lloyd's my brother nimrod!" Then he tried to calm down. "When this all started, it was just me and Nya, okay? But now I have something more. I have a team. And that's a heck a lot better. I feel like I'm more important than I ever could. And it got even better when Lloyd came. Every new addition to the team feels like a new member of the family." He said, with a forced smile. " oh sure like that's true." Tylor snapped. "You only trust everyone but me you idiot! You even trust that stupid kid!" Kai just snapped at that, "well, maybe if I could trust you, I would! But I can't be cause you're a stupid idiot, who doesn't care about any thing!" Tylor growled "NONE OF THAT IS TRUE! YOU JUST HATE ME BECAUSE OF MY POWERS!" "WELL, LOOK WHOSE FINALLY WAKING UP!" Kai screamed and slapped Tylor. "Oh it is on!" Tylor said, and spinjitsued Kai. " how the HECK do you know spinjitsu?!" Kai asked with shock. "I picked it up. Even Juan knows spinjitsu you idiot!"

(30minutes later)

Tora walked up to the upper deck to tell the guys it was time for supper. She walked up and saw Tylor and Kai trying to choke each other. It was seriously entertaining. But it was time for supper and cole was cooking... So they could choke on something else. "BOYS!" She screamed and the two turned to look at her. "As entertaining as this looks..." She said trailing off. Then she regained focus. "It's time for supper. Cole's cooking so you can choke on some thing other than each other, okay?" She said. Kai got up and glared at tylor. Tylor scoffed "whatever." Kai laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Tora looked at Kai with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. " I can't wait to hear this explanation..."

And that's it! Sorry that it's short! I hoped you liked!

Follow, favourite, review and request one-shots!

Wolf, out!


	3. Author special: reviewers in a dream

I came up with this one just now. Hope youse like it!

Sorry I didn't do I request...but this came to me while I was listening to the song 'battle cry' by skillet...SO I HAD TO DO THIS! This one takes place after the ending of the first book and before the first chapter of the second book.

Tora has the most unlikely dream and meets five unlikely friends...not to mention the strangest people she'll ever meet, and they give her sister a 'run' for her money, literally...

Tora walked up in the woods. "Another dream...really?" She asked. This was really getting old. "Hello!" She turned to see a girl with white hair and wolf ears. 'Hello. Who are you?" "Awesomedisneywolfchild. But please call me wolf. I'm kinda your creator and conscious." The girl replied. "Oh-Kay? Why are you invading my dreams?" Tora asked, suspicious. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that you've been kinda down lately.." She said "duh. My best friend nearly died!" Tora snapped. " I know, so we're gonna cheer you up! Girls!" Wolf called. And there was a bunch of other people coming up. "I'm KRR." "MMM" "Applejack." IluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl." Tora starred in surprise. "Okay...did Lilith send you? Are you demons? CAUSE IF YOU ARE-" Tora yelled. "Tora! Chill! These are friends of mine." "Yup! And we're here to tell you you're awesome!" KRR said. "I am?" "Yup!" Said applejack "I mean the daughter of Moro? I can't believe you're good!" Tora smiled shyly. "I really can't wait till your epic show down! " MMM said. "Ummm..." Tora said, what was going on? "Good luck kid!" Ill ninja- Tora couldn't even pronounce that. Three of the girls left leaving wolf, KRR and her to talk. "Tora... Everything's gonna work out." Said KRR. " how do you know that? He's really hurt! And ILL! " "we just know" wolf assured Tora. KRR smiled "we'd love to stay, but we have to join some one, so you actually get a peaceful sleep." Wolf nodded "we have bigger fish to fry... But don't worry like we said, Lloyd's tough and strong so don't worry." And with that the two left. "That was strange..." Tora said to herself "I wonder who they need to destroy?"

Meanwhile

KRR was trying to tie Lilith down and wolf set a bear trap, while rainbowunicornninja chased Lilith with a killer chainsaw.

"HOW DID YOU IDIOTS EVEN GET IN MY LAIR?" Lilith screamed "YOU LEFT THE DOOR WIDE OPEN!" R.U.N. Said manically. KRR and wolf smiled at each other. " how do think Tora's doing?" "Having a good nights sleep for once,probably."

And the end! Hehe I love my reviewers! You are all da bomb!


	4. KRR request: another fight, nothing new

**When was the last time I updated?!**

 **I'm such a** **terrible updater...**

 **Okay! This was requested by the wonderful Kairocksrainbow!**

 **Takes place after book 2 of the silver ninja. And I'm just going to change your request from wu wanting to see the powers to Morro. But sensei wu still sets up the fight.**

Everyone was training on the bounty. Tora was sparring with Lloyd, Zane was sparring with Jay, and Cole with Kai. Claire was just watching. Morro watched them with curiosity. While Tylor was just sitting on the side, listening to his iPod. "Does he even have powers?" Morro wondered. His old sensei's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Kai! Tylor! You two will spar against each other." Everyone gathered and watched.

"Hoo, boy. Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Tora asked. "I'm sure they'll be fine, tor." Lloyd tried to assure. Tora gave him a look, that said 'seriously?'.

Kai and Tylor started fighting. Tylor swung at Kai, kai dodged and flipped him.

"Ooo, you just got burned! Am I right?" Jay commented. "SHUT IT SNAPTRAP!" Tylor snapped.

Tylor got up, and quickly punched Kai, and flipped him, and took his fire power.

Claire cringed, "that's gotta hurt." She said.

"That's it! Time to burn, FIRE!" Kai stated as he lighted up the fire in his hands. Tylor teleported, and kicked Kai from behind. "You better watch it." Cole stated.

Then Kai punched Tylor in the face. "That's it!" Yelled Tylor, and he touched Jay, and had lightning in his hands. Kai dodged most of the lighting, And laughed "is that all you got?"

Kai looked at the others triumphantly.

"Kai. Watch out!" Zane said. Tylor electrocuted Kai. Tylor just got up and left.

"So he does have powers..." Morro muttered. His youngest heard him.

"Gee, dad. What gave it away?"

 **DONE! Hope you people liked!**

 **Follow, favourite and review please!**


	5. Comfort during a thunderstorm

**Hey all! I know, I know...'UPDATE!', but this one shot got in my head so, you get this!**

 **It takes place in between the second and third chapter of the second book of 'the silver ninja'. ENJOY!**

"Looks like we're gonna be flying through a storm."

Those nine words made Tora's eyes go wide. A storm.

"Come again?" She asked, refusing to let her fears show. "Just what I said, there's a storm on the horizon." Nya said. "You okay?" Tora plastered a fake smile. "Never better!" Then quickly walked away. This isn't the Forrest. She was safe this time...Right?

Tora was sitting beside Lloyd, who was resting. She heard thunder, and tensed up. "tor, are you(cough) alright?" Lloyd asked. Tora nodded. "never better. " she said, unaware that her hands were shaking. "Tora, I (cough) know yo-(ACHOO!") you better than anyone. Are you sure-" thunder and lightning interrupted him, and Tora immediately covered her head and curled up on the chair she was sitting on.

A thought hit Lloyd.

"Tora... Are...are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Lloyd asked. Tora shivered.

"What? N-no! Lloyd, I told you, I'm not afraid of-" thunder interrupted them once more. She immediately snuggled into Lloyd's chest.

"You ARE afraid, aren't you?" Lloyd asked. "Yeah...during a thunderstorm I almost died, back in the forest. It's my one fear, besides losing you." She said shakily, with each word, it became more and more obvious she was holding back tears. Lloyd noticed this, and began stroking the younger one's hair.

"You nearly died?" He asked. Tora nodded. "Ye-yeah. It was a few months back. There was th-this tree's branch, and it fell on me. It took hours to get my leg free. In the pouring rain. I almost died. I was freezing and cold and- and-" "sh...Tora, it's all over now. You're okay. It's all okay." Lloyd whispered, his voice low, but loud enough for Tora to hear.

Thunder and lightning was heard once again, and Tora shut her eyes tightly and began to cry. Lloyd hugged her. "It's okay, Tora. Let it all out. Just let it all out. You're safe. You're safe." Stroking the younger ones hair.

Soon Tora's sobs stopped and her breathing levelled out. Lloyd looked down and saw his friend fast asleep. He let out a small chuckle. " _Geez, she looks adorable when she's asleep._ " Lloyd smiled softly, and slowly drifted off as well.

 **THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! Tora's afraid of thunderstorms! I hope you liked, tell me what you thought in a review!**


	6. Complex

**Another one shot! Why I don't do more of these is beyond me!**

 **Review answers:**

 **KRR: yes they are cute as siblings. I hope that's what you meant.**

 **Midnight: he just denies it all. They are cute.**

 **Now for the chapter-one Shot**

 **Also, like I said, I take requests!**

 **And this one takes place after the ending of the second book of the silver ninja.**

"I'll be alright. It's just a scratch."

Her own words rang through the wind elemental ninja's head like a rocket.

"I'll be alright."

She was lucky to say so. VERY lucky.

The pain she felt sometimes was unbearable. She looked out into the distance.

"I'm glad you're alright."

Tora knew that voice all too well.

"Duh, Lloyd." Tora chuckled.

"You did great. I can't-"

"Believe I won the fight, right Mr. Complex?" Tora interrupted with a smug grin.

"Believe your sister turned good, actually- wait...did you just call me Mr complex?" Lloyd asked.

"Yup, Mr. Big-brother-complex." Tora answered.

"Since when-oh. Okay, maybe I do have one on you,but I care for you, so there." Lloyd said, sounding a little childish.

"Now, who's the younger one?" Tora smiled.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Tora can I ask you something?"

Tora smirked. "Just did."

"Tora..You annoy me so much sometimes..." Lloyd sighed.

"But you can't stay mad at me!" Tora grinned.

"Wanna bet?" Lloyd asked, messing up her hair.

"Hey! No one messes up my hair!" Tora laughed.

"Wonder where you got that from...anyway, now can I ask you the question?"

"Okay, okay. Yes, ask away." Tora said.

"Why aren't you with your sister? Or your parents?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh...uh...well, th-they have a lot of catching up to do. Plus Claire's too scared of hurting me to even talk to me..." Tora trailed off.

"Guess it's been way too long, huh?" Lloyd said.

"You think? I guess she's really upset...it'll just take some time." Tora stated.

Tora pulled back some strands of her hair with her good hand. She could feel tears burning in her eyes. The sister she had wanted, hated her. Life was really hard sometimes.

Lloyd looked at her with sympathy as he saw a tear roll down tora's cheek. He hated to see her so...depressed. That wasn't like Tora at all. Usually sweet, maybe a bit sarcastic, but depressed? No. Not her. No how, no way.

"Well at least you have me." Lloyd said with a smile. "I won't ever let you get hurt, and you're like a little sister to me."

Tora looked up. "R-really?"

Lloyd smiled and wiped toras tears. "I promise. And Tora?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll never regret that day I met you."

-/-/-/-

 **Ah feels!**

 **The fluff!**

 **Aug!**

 **I hope you liked! Plz follow, favourite and review!**


	7. Flying lessons

Okay,in got this idea and could not get it out of my head, so it's-wait, read the description.

Review answers:

KRR:yeah, I'm ship siblingly Lloyd and Tora too. I love writing it!

Description: Morro teaches Tora how to fly.

Takes place:after the silver ninja book two

"Dad...you really think this is a good idea?" Asked Tora, with nervousness planted all over her face.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Morro asked.

"Mom would probably know." Tora suggested.

"...Good point. But trust me, this is how I learnt." Morro said.

"Jumping out of a tree? And this isn't dangerous?" Tora questioned.

"What? No! It's PERFECTLY safe!" Morro argued.

Lloyd then walked up.

"...What's going on?" Lloyd asked hesitantly.

"DAD is trying to teach me how to fly." Tora stated.

"Is that safe?" Lloyd asked with worry. He knew full well Morro knew what was best for Tora, but he worried about her like no tomorrow. Even if her arm had healed, he still worried so much it was scary.

"I said it was safe, and it's safe! This is how I learnt!" Morro argued.

"I can hear you! I like BEING ALIVE! NO OFFENCE DAD, BUT IM NO GHOST!" Tora yelled.

"Tora...please...stop. This would be a whole lot easier if you would just jump.." Morro groaned.

"I really...Oh, fine! But if I die, I will haunt- oh wait that won't work. Okay, here I go!" Tora said with much uncertainty.

She jump and cringed expecting to land on the Ground.

"Open your eyes!" Lloyd remarked.

Tora cracked her eyes open and saw it.

She was flying.

"I'm flying! I'm flying! I'm really doing it! Woo! Yeah!" Tora cheered.

"Yes! That's my girl!" Morro cheered, and flew up to be with his daughter.

Lloyd smiled and watched them. It was hard to believe that she had been that girl in the forest. It was so shocking. She was as cheerful as ever. And seeing her with her father was really happy.

It was nice to see that everyone basically accepted them. Except Tylor, but tylor was just Tylor.

Claire came up and saw the her father and sister flying together. She smiled and whispered "better not interrupt them. Lloyd, let them know it's almost time for dinner, okay?"

Lloyd smiled "Sure."

-/-/-

Ah yes. I haven't done any Morro and Tora, father-daughter, one-shots and I must say I enjoyed writing this as much as I enjoy writing Lloyd x Tora sibling fluff!

Also, my next one-shot will be based around a Christmas theme . cough*mistletoe*!

So sue me. Plz FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW!


	8. Mistletoe (SHIPPING!)

Hey,one-shot time!

Review answers:

KRR:yeah it is. Whoa. Remind me never to make fun of Tylor's girlfriend.

FFF: Welp, tora's lived in a forest for years, so voluntarily jumping is something she hasn't done. You'll find out who's under the mistletoe.

Description: Tora finds out what mistletoe is.

Rated:K+

-/-/-/-/-

Aden And Tora were walking around and talking.

"...and that's why I've never gotten into a street fight since." Aden finished.

"Good to know." Tora said and pulled her hood further down over her head.

Then she saw something.

"Aden, what is that holly-like thing hanging from above us?" Tora asked.

'Hooooohhh no.' Aden thought and looked up. 'I'm starting to think that this is either jay's or Claire's fault.'

"Tora. That's mistletoe. And when a guy and a girl is caught under it they have to...uh...kiss." Aden blushed.

"Well, if it's tradition..." Tora said blushing.

"Tora...you don't have to if-" Aden started.

"No,no...it's okay. Just a sec." Tora started and lifted her hood.

Aden blushed redder than Kai's ninja gi.

"Well." Tora said and blushed lightly.

Aden gulped and kissed her cheek lightly.

Tora heard some light giggles.

Either Claire's or Jay's.

"Aden. Something tells me Kai and Claire are DYING to be caught under the mistletoe." Tora smirked.

Aden looked at her, and smirked. "Yeah, something tells me we'll need some help."

-:-/-/-/-:-:-

Kai was walking and bumped into Claire. "Oh, hey Claire."

Claire smiled "hi Kai. Have you seen Tora? She told me to wait here."

"Nope, Lloyd told me to head over here-uh...by any chance, was she acting suspicious?" Kai asked.

"A bit...why?" Claire asked.

"Look up." Kai stated.

"Wh-oh! Uh...is that what I think it is?" Claire asked.

"Mistletoe. Yep. Well...would if be awkward if...um.." Kai started.

"NO!...heh..I mean, no, not at all...g-go ahead." Claire blushed.

Kai kissed her gently for a full five seconds. Then they broke apart, blushing hard.

Claire heard laughter.

"Something tells me this was a plan." Claire thought.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Aden and Tora smirked at each other.

Tora smiled and giggled.

"Thanks for the help, Lloyd." Tora said, and turned to her 'brother.'

"No prob." Lloyd grinned. They smiled. Ah, this mistletoe thing was a strange thing, indeed, but a good way to get a laugh. Or for romance.

-/-/-/

That's it!

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	9. I love you father

ONE SHOT TIME! This one is for the silver ninja Au, and it kind takes place the day before chapter 2.

Review answers:

KRR:I ship it for life too! NOW!

FFF:AdenXTora is now an offical couple actually.

Tora sat on her bed, wondering.

About a lot of things.

Her mom, what was wrong with her dad and if he was going to be okay.

But her dad was very strong.

Like the time when a wolf nearly ate her.

[FLASHBACK]

 _Five year old tora was walking in the forest with her father. "Tora, don't go too far ahead!" Morro called._

 _"Daddy, there's nothing scary here!" Tora giggled and looked back. She heard a growling sound and turned her head._

 _Standing right in front of her was a giant wolf._

 _"Daaaddyyyyy…" tora whispered scared._

 _"Tora I thought i- Tor….DONT make a sudden move….just back away slowly." Morro instructed._

 _Tora backed away and the wolf Jumped out at her and Morro jumped in front of his daughter and pushed the wolf back with wind, which sent it running._

 _Morro turned to his daughter and Tora grasped onto her father._

 _"Daddy! I'm still scared! I'm sorry! I'll never let you go again!" Tora cried._

 _"Okay, in your mother's words before we had you: That'll get on my nerves." Morro muttered._

 _"What daddy?" Tora asked, her light blue eyes looking at him._

 _"Nothing. Come on, sweetheart." Morro said and picked her up in his arms and cradled his little girl close to his chest. "It's okay honey."_

 _[FLASHBACK END]_

Her dad was always there to protect her. But after that, she didn't leave her dad's side for MONTHS.

Her dad was always ready to protect her, and with her, quick to laugh.

[FLASHBACK]

 _"Okay tora. You ready?" Morro asked crouched beside her as Tora (Now 6 ½) unsteadily held her bow._

 _"Daddy, are you sure about this? I'm not sure I'll be any good." Tora Said._

 _"Tora Catherine-Abigail Hailstorm, Listen to me. You are my daughter. And I believe that you can do this. Now draw back to your cheek. Aim for your target. And let go…NOW!" Morro instructed._

 _Tora let go and missed her target and broke a window._

 _"Oh….Daddy I am so sorry!" Tora practically cried._

 _Her dad looked at her and then burst out laughing._

 _"Daddy. But I broke a window…." Tora started._

 _"Tora….I did the exact same thing when I was your age." Morro laughed._

 _"Really?" Tora giggled._

 _"Really." Morro laughed and pulled Tora into a hug._

 _[Flashback end.]_

Yeah her father was laughing and kind and caring. But he was basically filling in for their mom, too. But she always knew how upset he was when one of them had to take care of **HIM.**

[Flashback]

 _An eight year old tora looked out her window. She heard something that sounded like someone puking. She went to the bathroom to find her dad wiping his mouth sitting by the toilet._

 _"Dad…Oh my gosh are you Okay?" Tora asked._

 _"Sweetie, I'm (COUGHCOUGHCOUGH!) I'm fine." Morro rasped out._

 _"Dad, you are not fine. You should get to bed." Tora said._

 _"Tora-" Morro started but tora interjected._

 _"Not taking no for an answer!"_

 _Morro sighed. "Tora I have (Cough!) Work around (Achoo!) House today…"_

 _"I'll do it!" Tora said._

 _"Sweetie…That's very (Achoo!) Kind….But (cough) you can handle it?" Morro asked._

 _"SURE, I'M SURE! Just get some rest. Please dad?" Tora pleaded._

 _"Okay." Morro said reluctantly._

[Flashback]

Her dad was some amazing person. Tora smiled lightly and crept down stars to see her dad fast asleep in a chair, his head resting on the kitchen table.

'He deserves some rest' tora thought, grabbed a blanket and draped it over her father's shoulders. "Love you dad." Tora whispered and left him.

Her father was the most important person in her life.

And she loved him so much.

Well?

Did you like? Please FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!


	10. TSNAU:playing with pipsqueak in the snow

So I want to write about how in my au Lloyd reacts to snow and drags Tora along.

So sue me.

Also this one-shot takes place after everything happens in my Au story.

"TORATORATORATORATORAAAA!"

That young voice woke Tora up slowly. The twelve year old opened her eyes to see her honorary little brother staring at her with bright eyes and on her bed.

"No one said this kind of thing was easy...Pipsqueak, what's all the ruckus?" Tora muttered, silently praying he didn't wake up anyone else.

"It snowed!" The young ninja-in-training grinned.

"Sure. Pipsqueak, it is six am. Please go back to sleep." Tora muttered.

"Toraaaaaaa...please can I go outside?" Lloyd whined.

"After breakfast, kiddo. For now, back to sleep!" Tora growled.

"You're no fun when you're tired!" Lloyd muttered.

"You're no fun when you wake me up. Kiddo. Go back to sleep. But the 'it's snowing' gag was a nice one." Tora chuckled.

"It wasn't a gag. It's really snowing." Lloyd said.

"Okay okay, I'm up." Tora said.

"Just let me get dressed before you invade my room again, shrimp. How about you wake up Kai?"

"Sure. But seriously, I'm not a shrimp." Lloyd said and raced to the fire elemental's bedroom.

"Huh. Okay you were right. It's snowing." Tora said. Looking out the window, as she ate breakfast.

"'Weff, will youff tasfgjhf meesff ouyffsiffde? Pleaffdff?" Lloyd asked.

"Kiddo, don't eat with your mouth full. It's rude and gross." Tora stated.

"Sorry. Will you take me outside? Please?" Lloyd begged.

"After breakfast." Tora said.

"And training." Jay commented as he walked past the two.

"Aw, man." Lloyd muttered.

"Sorry kiddo. The guys make the rules, not me." Tora said.

"Fine. But after-"

"Yeah, we can go outside. Promise." Tora smiled.

"Yessssssss!" Lloyd cheered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

(After training)

"Tora! C'mon,c'mon,c'mon! You promised!" Lloyd exclaimed pulling Tora toward the door.

"Kiddo! Let me put my jacket on!" Tora said, putting on her jacket. "Put yours on too."

"Already did that." Lloyd said, and Tora turned around to see Lloyd with his jacket on.

"Okay." Tora grinned and Lloyd raced out.

Lloyd was jumping around in the snow, Laughing.

Tora stepped out and caught some snowflakes on her tongue. 'This place is really beautiful this time of year.' Tora thought.

Then a snowball hit her in the face.

She wiped the snow out of her face and looked to see Lloyd smiling mischievously with a snowball in hand, and giggled. Then a snowball hit his face.

Lloyd wiped it off and saw Tora holding another snowball and chuckling.

"Oh, it's on!" Lloyd laughed.

They had a little snow ball fight and when Lloyd hit Tora with a snowball, she cried out "I have been hit! The power of the green ninja is too strong! Uh!" Tora fake died.

Lloyd walked over to her and looked over. "Tora-"

Before he could do anything Tora grabbed him and pulled him down. "The silver ninja attacks!"

The two laughed and Lloyd smiled. "Thanks Tora."

Tora smiled back. "For what?"

Lloyd giggled. "For playin' with me."

Tora smiled and ruffled Lloyd's hair. "No prob, kiddo."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

LloydXTora sibling fluff! I love doing it! XD

How did you like plz follow, favourite and review!


	11. TSN-SS: Christmas one-shots

These Christmas 'TSN-soul silver' one shots may be lame.

But here you go!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tora sat at the piano in her home, and started to play, and sing along with it.

"Silent Silent night, holy night,

all is calm, all is bright

round yon virgin mother and child.

Holy infant, so tender and mild,

sleep in heavenly peace,

sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, holy night,

shepherds quake at the sight;

glories stream from heaven afar,

heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!

Christ the Savior is born,

Christ the Savior is born!

Silent night, holy night,

Son of God, love's pure light;

radiant beams from thy holy face

with the dawn of redeeming grace,

Jesus, Lord, at thy birth,

Jesus, Lord, at thy birth.

Silent night, holy night,

wondrous star, lend thy light;

with the angels let us sing,

Alleluia to our King;

Christ the Savior is born,

Christ the Savior is bor-"

"Hi Tora!" An excited Lloyd suprised her so much, she slammed down on the piano's keys.

"Ahh! Pipsqueak, don't do that. You startled me." Tora said.

"Sor-ry. You excited for tomorrow?" Lloyd asked. He was referring to Christmas, which was the next day.

Tora rolled her eyes. "Duh."

Lloyd looked at her. "Was that an obvious question?"

"Yeah. This time of year is wonderful. Claire even PRETENDS to like us. It's also important to my heritage." Tora smiled.

Lloyd grinned. "Tora...what do you mean?"

Tora smiled. "Christmas was a very important time for my religion. It's when god-...you know, it's kinda hard to explain...in short it's when god's son was born basically."

Lloyd gave her a grin. "Cool. What was that song?"

Tora smiled. "Silent night. My favourite, actually. My dad taught it to me, probably why it's so special."

Lloyd smirked and said "that's so sweet."

Tora rolled her eyes. "Shut up, kiddo. I better get up."

Lloyd chuckled, and raced off.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tora smiled as Aiden pulled her toward something.

"Aiden, where are you taking me?" Tora asked.

Aiden grinned "Riiiiiiiiight here." He said stopping right by a door way.

Tora gave him a look. "Wh-"

"Look up." Aiden interrupted, blushing madly, and smiling lightly.

Tora looked up, and saw mistletoe. Tora blushed hard. "Oh." She giggled. "Well, tradition is tradition."

"Would it be awkward?" Aiden asked. "You know, if I kiss you?"

Tora snickered. "Aiden, you just pulled me all the way here. It TOTALLY would be awkward."

Aiden's smile faded. And he turned away. "Oh..sorry-"

Tora stopped him and grinned. "Unless I started it." And gently pecked him on the cheek.

It was perfect.

"Eww! Gross!" That is until that happened. They turned away from each other and saw Lloyd. The two blushed as Lloyd said "I need to wash my eyeballs. Blech!"

Tora and Aiden looked at each other and laughed.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Aiden." Tora smiled.

Aiden grinned. "Merry Christmas Eve Tora."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That's the one shots, hope you liked...

AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	12. TSN-AU-SS: My hero

HARK! THY ONESHOT IS HERE!

Hope you like it. It's been a while.

review answers:

Midnight: poor streak.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Father and daughter relationships are sometimes hard to come across. Usually the parents would handle things 'mother-daughter' and 'father-son'. Even if that isn't the case, the girls are sometimes closer to their mother. The hailstorms were different in that way.

Morro was always closest to his youngest daughter Tora (who was 10), mostly because they often trained to ready her to become the silver ninja.

That day Tora had insisted on training until she couldn't bring herself to walk or talk in full sentences. Morro carried her in from where they were training to the house where he made them and Claire a small dinner the girls happily finished.

Naturally Claire went to bed earlier than Tora, because of it being a school day the next day.

Soon enough Tora began to get tired as well, and honestly didn't want her father seeing. But of course he did, and gently rubbed her back soothingly, making her prone to falling asleep which happened a just few minutes after.

Morro gently put his daughter in his arms as she snuggled into him and carried her to her room and set her into her bed. After watching his daughter (to make sure she was asleep) for a solid five minutes, he went to bed himself.

-/-/-/-/-

Anything is annoying at midnight.

Especially when it wakes you up in the middle of the night.

Especially when you're halfly ill.

Morro opened his eyes a crack. "No one there. They'll just go away," He muttered, because they usually had no visitors.

"Daddy!" Tora's voice screamed, which sent him into a little panic. Morro ran to his youngest's room where he saw her covered in her blanket, shivering and with wet tears in her eyes.

"Tora...are you okay?" Morro asked.

Tora on,y noticed him for the first time then, and shook her head. "N-no, I-I-I'm okay. Everything I-is great."

"You really shouldn't lie." Morro said and sat down on the bed right next to her. "Your checks are soaked with tears, and you are not fi-"

A clash of thunder interrupted him and Tora began to cry all over again and started to shake. "Was it a nightmare or the fact there's a storm outside?" Morro asked.

"Both," Tora whispered. "And I'd rather not talk about it." Then thunder clashed again making her cry even more and shake more violently.

Morro pulled her into a tight embrace. "Sh...I know you're scared. But you don't have to be, I'm here now."

"This..this is stupid! I should...shouldn't be...be afraid...I have to be..brave...like..like you a-are dad. " Tora said, sadly.

"What gave you that idea?" Morro asked, shocked slightly.

Tora heard thunder once more and buried her head into her father's chest. "Y-y-you d-d-did I...can't b-b-be a-a-a-afraid...p-p-p-plus...if I'm g-g-gonna s-s-stop mom-"

"Who told you that?" Morro asked.

"Claire." Tora said.

'Note to self: never trust Claire with important things like that again.' Morro thought. "Tora listen to me. Just because you're my daughter, doesn't mean you can't be afraid. I love you Tora. And I'll be here for you sweetie." Morro told her.

"P-p-p-promise?" Tora asked, quivering.

"I promise." Morro said.

Thunder clashed once more and Tora buried her head deeper in to his chest. Morro embraced her tightly.

"Sh...sh..it's okay...it's okay..you're safe..you're safe." Morro whispered.

Tora fell asleep in Morro's arms. Morro noticed and smiled. He grabbed a lose blanket and covered Tora and himself with it.

"Goodnight Tora. I love you." Morro whispered and kissed her head.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Morro and Tora family fluff.

I love it.

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW!


	13. TSN: Caregiver

Ah...Guess who's sick?

yup, yours truly!

So...I'm allowing Tora and Aiden to FEEL MY PAIN!

Tora and Aiden:nuts.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Aaaa...aaa...ACHOO!" Tora sneezed. First cold of the year, and it was honestly hitting her hard. Just this morning, she had figured out she got sick. Luckily, she got out of training until further notice, but that didn't make being sick any less annoying. She lied down as her head throbbed, and she coughed. 'Please let this TORTURE end.' Tora thought bitterly.

The door creaked open, and Aiden poked his head in. "Hey Tora."

"Hey Aiden. Come in. Shut the door behind you." Tora croaked out.

"How are you feeling?" Aiden asked and came in, closing the door after him.

Tora coughed and rasped out. "I feel terrible. Sneezing, coughing, my stomach hurts, and my throat is throbbing. I'd prefer it if I don't talk, actually."

Aiden gave her a sympathetic smile. "You look terrible too. Well, I guess I'll be your interpreter and personal nurse for the day."

Tora shock her head. "You don't have to do t-" she began to say, until a coughing fit cut her off.

"Yes, I do. I don't like seeing you like this." Aiden said rubbing Tora's shoulders gently. "I hate seeing you so..weak , and suffering, just cause of a cold. You're my best friend." Aiden said, softly.

"I'm also contagious." Tora pointed out. "There's a reason I quarantined myself in my room."

"So you could get some rest, and be away from everyone else so they don't get sick?" Aiden asked her, still keeping his voice low.

"(ACHOO!) pretty much." Tora said.

"Well, no argument. I'm taking care of you." Aiden insisted.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Aiden came back into Tora's room. "Hey Tora. I'm back."

"(Cough!) Hey. You don't have to keep doing this. But you just don't give up, do you?" Tora asked, with a smile.

"Nah. Not on you. I brought you some tea." Aiden said handing her the tea.

Tora sneezed and took the cup. "Aw, you're sweet. Thanks." Tora smiled.

"No problem. I just wanted to help. I hate to see you suffer." Aiden said with a smile.

Tora sipped on the tea. "I'm not suffering, I'm sick. There's a difference."

Aiden chuckled. "Whatever you say. But I did want to help."

"And I appreciate that. But you're forgetting one thing." Tora said, sounding better.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"I'm contagious." Tora said flatly.

"So what? I have a high immune system." Aiden said with a smirk.

"We'll see." Tora said, sipping her tea once more.

-/-/-/-/-

(Five days later)

"(Coughcoughcoughcoughcough!) oi. I hate this." Aiden sighed.

"High immune system, huh?" Tora grinned, looking better.

"I thought I had a high immune system." Aiden growled, then sneezed harshly.

"Here." Tora said, handing Aiden a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Aiden said, sounding very congested. "You don't have to do this."

"Feel the déjà vu, Aiden. And now I'm gonna take care of you." Tora grinned.

"Getting babied by my girl. Can't be upset about that, now can I?" Aiden croaked out with a smile.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A Torden sick fix! Love doin' that!

That was sweet, wasn't it?

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	14. Fangirls and managers

Welp, I'm still sick.

And it sucks.

BUT this ONESHOT isn't about a sick fic this time.

It's about fan girls. Partially.

Review replies:

FFF: It's actually kind fun. You should try it.

-/-/-/-/-

Tora put her hood up and walked down the streets of ninjago city. The guys and her had spit up, just..to avoid...fan girls.

Tora often wondered what was so...uh..strange about these girls, and why they needed avoiding.

Plus, the guys were always busy with...fame.

And their MANAGER.

DARETH.

Tora hated him.

It wasn't that he was different, though. Mainly because he told her she was a little girl. The 'cute little sister' of the group as she was told by him.

Gave a bad taste in her mouth just thinking about it.

Then as she passed an alley way she was pulled into it. "Aack!" She basically "screamed.

It was none other than her friend Lloyd.

Tora sighed. "Lloyd, what the HECK?!" She yelled.

"Heh. Sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"Let me guess, hiding from fangirls?" Tora asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah. Can't go any where without getting chased." Lloyd said.

"There's two things I don't get. First of all...why is Dareth such an idiot?" Tora asked.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"I mean, he keeps on implying I'm the little sister of you all. The Cute HELPLESS LITTLE girl, who just...brings you down. He's just a...oh I dunno." Tora sighed.

"Tora, you're not a little girl. Sure, I treat you like my little sister, but you're pretty strong. You're not helpless., and you're not little. But he just MIGHT be onto something with the CUTE thing." Lloyd told her, and chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Oh, Ha Ha. But really, I'm not a burden?" Tora asked.

"Not at all. What was your second question?" Lloyd asked.

"Why do you hide from fangirls? You've told me that you've done all these amazing things, but you act like you're afraid of fangirls. Seriously? Fangirls?" Tora asked.

"They're more dangerous. I don't want to harm them, so I can't vaporize them." Lloyd said.

Tora shrugged. "Fair enough." They walked out of the alley.

"How do I look?" Lloyd asked.

Tora gave him a look. "Eh." She shrugged.

Lloyd thanked her by ruffling her hair. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Tora laughed.

Then out of nowhere, the two heard a scream. "Ohmygosh! It's Lloyd! Eee!"

Just then some fangirls came running.

"Oh, crap. GladwecouldchatToraseeyoulateratthebountybye!" Lloyd called after her.

Tora just chuckled. At least fame hadn't gotten to his head.

Like a certain ninja of fire.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Yeah, I have a feeling that's what Dareth would think of Tora. 'The little sister of the group.'

I like writing this one.

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	15. Hot chocolate

I found this old idea for a one shot from February on my computer, so I decided to write it and post it. I know it's not winter, but, hey! I'm still doing it!

Takes place during the silver ninja re-write.

And it's short.

-/-/-/-/-

Tora smiled as she got up. She went over to the coffee maker and began making some hot cocoa.

"What are you doing?" Asriel asked.

Tora just chuckled. "Making hot chocolate. Want some?"

Asriel looked at her confused. "What is this 'hot chocolate'?"

"It's a drink, basically exactly what it sounds like."

That made Tora stop in her tracks. "You've never tried it...have you?"

"I'm a shadow wolf, Tora. Of course not." Asriel pointed out.

"You absolutely HAVE to try some!" Tora smiled.

"Um..." Asriel said. He had never heard of it, and was a little weary, but shook his head. There's a first time for everything, right? "Sure. I'd love one."

"Cool." She said, making a cup for Asriel. Then she gave Asriel his cup.

He crinkled up his nose. "Are you sure it's okay to drink?" Asriel asked.

"Duh. Why wouldn't it be?"

"It's brown." Asriel stated.

"It's chocolate." Tora deadpanned.

"Never heard of it." Asriel said.

"You've never heard of- never mind." Tora chuckled.

Asriel sighed. And sipped on the hot chocolate. He quickly drew back. "Ack!"

"What's wrong Azzie?" She asked, then bit her lip. Why did she say that? She blushed a dark red.

"It's really hot, Hikari." He said, then blushed even harder then Tora did.

The two looked in each other's eyes, then began to laugh.

"I'm so sorry!" Tora laughed. "I'm sure you hate nicknames-"

"No, I'm sorry! I should've never called you that! I know you probably don't understand Japanese, anyway, Hikari." He said, once again calling her that. Hikari.

"Did...did you just call me...'light' in Japanese?" Tora asked.

"Yes...uh, sorry. I didn't-"

"No. It's okay. Keep on calling me that. It's nice." Tora smiled. "I like it."

Asriel sighed. "Okay, Hikari."

"So, how's hot chocolate? You enjoying your first taste of it?" Tora asked.

"It's hot. I think I Burt the roof of my mouth." Asriel chuckled.

Tora giggled. She really liked this shadow wolf.

-/-/-/-/

This was a very short one shot, but I hoped you liked it.

Plz follow, favourite and review!


	16. Pain from anger

Hey, guys.

Here's another one shot!

-/-/-/-/-/-

Tora hit the wall. Why? Why? Why, damn it?!

Why him?

Why her dad?

Lloyd walked in. "Tora?"

Tora's eyes burned with anger. "What?!"

"Caden's asking for you. I know you've been down, but he wants to talk to you about chara-" Lloyd began.

Tora cut him off in anger. "No. No, I'm not going out there."

"Tora, he's-"

"The readon dad gave into her!" Tora yelled

"Okay, true. Tora, you should really calm down," Lloyd said.

"Calm down? youre telling me to calm down?! I just got my dad back! And now, he's kidnapped! And you're telling me to calm down?!" Tora screamed in his face. Lloyd stood in shock. But Tora wasn't done with telling him off. "I know you think I should be happy, but I'm not! I can't freaking stay happy when I know both my parents are gone! And what's worse? I know my mom did this! She hates him! She hates him! She made him leave!" Tora yelled, Aiming to hit the wall.

Lloyd got in her way, and hugged her. "Sh... Shh..." He whispered. "It's okay, Tora."

Her angry fighting quickly turned into small sobs. "I hate her." She whispered.

"I know. I know." Lloyd whispered, kneeling on the floor.

Tora grabbed onto Lloyd, still crying her eyes out. "I try. I try. I try not to be a burden, but I have to be like this. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. Your dad's captured." Lloyd whispered. "I know it's hard for you. Trust me. Everything will work out. I promise." Lloyd whispered.

Tora buried her head in lloyds chest and he held her tight and close. "Thank you." She whispered.

"It's fine. You're like my sister. I want to help you." Lloyd told her, stroking her hair.

-/-/-/-

Short but sweet ONESHOT? I hope?


	17. Father's day

Okay, I wanted to write this oneshot for Father's Day.

I will do one for given to lightning, but it won't be up until tomorrow probably. But it will be there!

Rrrrrrrrrroll it!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Morro rubbed his temples. He hadn't gotten much sleep. Today was Father's Day. To him, it may as well have been Guilt day.

"Hey, baby." Serena said. His wife. She was doing good for a woman who had been possessed for around seven years just two months before.

"Hey, Serie. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"No. I'm fine Morro. How long have you been up?" Serena asked.

"Technically it doesn't matter. I'm a ghost. I don't need sleep." Morro countered.

"Really, honey?"

"Baby, honestly. It only matters if I get wet. In all honesty-"

Serena cut him off. "Morro! How. Long. Have. You. Been. Up?!"

Morro sighed in defeat. "Since 2:30 am."

Serena sat down beside him. "What's bothering you, honey?"

"What?" Morro asked.

"You don't stay up this late, unless you're scared straight about something. Remember back when I told you we were going to be parents. You did the same thing." Serena said.

Morro bit his lip. "I'm a failure."

Serena's eyes widened in surprise. "...what did you just say to me?"

"I'm a failure as a father. I left you, and Caden, and Claire! Not to mention Tora! I...I screwed up bad, Serena." Morro said.

"Never say that!" Serena exclaimed. "Ever again! Not to me! Honey, Tora told me everything from her view. Sure, it seems so terrible, but, baby? She told me she missed you, and just wanted you to come back. Not many kids would even want their dad back. Heck, she still acts a little nervous around me. Why you left, I have absolutely no idea. But, what's important is the fact that you came back."

"She doesn't know what a terrible person I was when I was possessing Lloyd." Morro pointed out.

"Yes I do." A voice said. Morro and Serena looked up to see Tora, already dressed. "Lloyd told me all about it, dad. But I never cared about that. It just made me really upset."

Morro looked at Tora. "Why are you up so early?"

"I figured I'd get a head start on the guys. It's Wednesday." Tora said.

"Sunrise training." He muttered. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Allow me to make like my partner and answer your question, with a question. Do you really think you're a failure, dad?"

Morro faked a smile. "Oh, good. You heard that." He said sarcastically. Serena playfully hit him on the shoulder, but her hand went through her husband.

Tora sat down beside Morro. "Dad, if you were a failure, you would have never come back. But you did." Tora said. "That's part of the reason why you're my hero."

Morro frowned. "You're going to be thirteen. Tora, I missed your childhood. I can never forgive myself for that."

"Funny. Thanks to all the demons and my siblings living alone, I could've sworn I missed out on mine too." Tora smiled.

Morro smiled and kissed Tora's head. "How did you grow up to be so perfect?"

"Easy. I take after my father." Tora grinned. Morro chuckled, and hugged her. Tora chuckled. "Happy Father's Day, daddy."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well?

Didja like?

Tell me in a review!


	18. Taking care of a sick jerk

Asriel sniffled. 'Ugh...I hate having a humans cold." He moaned.

"I know you do." Tora said. "You've been saying that for the past goof an hour."

"And my throat feels like it's throbbing and burning." Asriel said.

"Then stop talking." Tora said plainly.

"I can't though..." Asriel groaned.

Tora sighed, felt Asriel's forehead and frowned. "You should get some rest, Asriel. You're pretty warm.."

"I'm fine." He huffed. "My nose is just running. And my throat is throbbing. And my stomach hurts."

"You've got a fever." Tora said, with a stern look.

"I do not." Asriel insisted.

Tora grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. "Keep it there." She finally took it out. "See. 101.6 degrees. You're sick."

Asriel groaned. "I know that doofus. But does that really mean I have a fever."

"Yes. And I guess I'll have to tell sensei you can't train today. Stay put." She ordered.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next afternoon, Asriel felt worse then ever. Tora came in with some soup and water to find him fast asleep. Tora put the water and soup on his bedside table.

Tora gently shook his shoulder. "Azzie...Azzie...I need you to get up."

Asriel rolled over to look at her. "Hey beautiful." Asriel rasped out, then broke out into harsh coughing. Tora winced. Asriel sounded like he was gonna cough up a lung. It was all she could do to rub his Asriel finally stopped coughing he gave her a weak, but still grateful smile. "Thanks." He rasped.

Tora smiled sympathetically. "I brought you some water and soup."

"Thanks...I just hope I can keep it down..." The shadow wolf whispered. He grabbed a spoon, then dropped it. "Never mind...I can't even lift a spoon..." He frowned, then sneezed loudly.

Tora sighed, smiled, rolled her eyes, grabbed the spoon, and got a spoon full of soup. "Then I'll just have to feed you, now won't I?" Tora said.

Asriel sighed. "Hikari, I feel weak enough." He rasped. "I don't need to be fed. I'm not all that hungry."

"Az, you've barely eaten in the past day or so...please. Try to have a couple spoonfuls."

Asriel saw the worry in her eyes, and sighed. "Al...alright." Tora managed to feed him a couple spoonfuls, until Asriel shook his head and refused again. He did feel truly terrible, and nauseous, but he hated to worry her.

"I still wonder how you got a human cold." Tora said, handing him the glass of water.

"Well, I a, half human. I hope it's just a 48 hour bug..." He whispered, taking a sip of the water and then handing her it back. "But I hope I get better soon. Being sick just takes everything out of me..."

"That's what being sick does to you..." Tora said. "I guess you're lucky you have me to take care of you."

"Yeah..thanks again." He whispered, rubbing his throat. "I know I can be a real jerk to you sometimes..."

"But you mean well." Tora smiled. "I know you do."

"Then why do you care about me when I keep messing up?"

"Because...you'd take care of me if I was sick. I know underneath all the...harshness...there's a super sweet guy inside. And I'd do anything for him."

"That makes sense." Asriel agreed. Asriel yawned, then was cut off by another harsh cough. "I'm so tired hikari...but I, so stuffed up, it's almost more than uncomfortable."

Tora gently streaked Asriel's hair. "Then just relax...Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Maybe you could sing?" Asriel suggested.

"Okay." Tora answered, and began to sing. "There was a time when I was alone Nowhere to go and no place to call home. My only friend was the man in the moon, And even sometimes he would go away, too. Then one night, as I closed my eyes,I saw a shadow flying high. He came to me with the sweetest smile, Told me he wanted to talk for awhileHe said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me. I promise that you'll never be lonely..."

Asriel recognized these words. He has pretended to do that for her once. Asriel was lulled to sleep by tora's soft voice, and nodded off within seconds. But not before saying 'I love you.'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A couple days later, Tora was sneezing harshly. "Thanks for giving me your cold."

Asriel, now only having a slight stuffy nose, and the ever so slightest cough, chuckled. "I guess it serves you right caring about me, sicky."

"Very funny." Tora rasped.

Asriel sat on tora's bed, and put a hand on her cheek. "No, really, hikari. You stuck by me...even when I was being a brat. You really are my light." He said.

Then he gently kissed her.

Tora blushed, and pulled away to cough. Asriel rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. Tora gave him a weak smile. "You are so going to get sick again."

"I don't care in the slightest."


	19. The love of a father

**I FELT ZE NEED ZO VITE FLUFF!**

 **I just wanted to write this.**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Tora shivered in her sleep. She had so many things on her mind that night. Her mom, Caden, Chara...

Guess that was the reason she was having nightmares.

 _Chara chuckled like a maniac. "Foolish child! Do you really think you can beat me?"_

 _Tora growled, commanding the wind. "I can and I WILL."_

 _The demon and the girl both shot their powers at each other, but fire feeds on wind. Soon enough Chara had slammed Tora into the wall._

 _"Now I have you." Chara chuckled. "But first...I want you to see something."_

 _Tora's eyes widened as she saw her dad, bruised and bloody, being strangled by a burly-ish looking demon. Then the demon grabbed water in his palm and controlled it so it splashed onto Morro. And he disintegrated, just like that. Tora's eyes widened in fear. No...no...no, he couldn't be...he couldn't be dead...SHE COULDNT LOSE HIM ALL OVER AGAIN!_

"DAD!" she screamed and bolted up. She breathed out and shivered. 'Great.' She thought to herself. 'Another nightmare where dad dies. At this rate, I'll hit the point where I'm not afraid if it anymore-'

Then thunder crashed from outside, and she screamed, and shut her eyes tightly. 'And a thunderstorm. Great.'

She heard the door open. "Sweetheart? I heard a scream." It was Morro.

"It's fine dad..." She muttered, opening her eyes. Morro gave his daughter a look.

"Did you have that nightmare again?" He asked her.

"Yeah. The thunderstorm just makes it worse." Tora murmured.

"The thunderstorm?" Morro asked.

"Y..yeah. In the f...forest...during a thunderstorm...I nearly got myself killed." Tora told him, squeaking when the thunder roared once again.

Morro hugged Tora and gently stoked her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"What for? It's not your fault." Tora whispered, still shaking.

"If I hadn't left you all-"

"Dad, will you stop beating yourself up about that?" Tora asked. "It's not your fault. It never was."

"Tora, you ended up living alone in the forest. When I was around your age, that's how I lived. I ended up being on the streets. I never wanted that for any of you."

"And you came back looking for us. Even if I was the last one, you still missed me and found me again. That's all that matters to me. If you didn't care, you wouldn't be here comforting me. I love you dad.." Tora told him, and actually started to drift off.

Morro smiled a little. "I love you too, my little hurricane." He whispered and kissed her head."

-/-/-/-

 **Wish me luck at school. I'll need it.**


	20. Sick daughter

Tora woke up with her head pounding. "Ugh...great." She moaned.

Her father, Morro, poked his head in. Tora? Everything okay?"

"Y...yeah. Everything's peachy. Why do you ask?" Tora managed, noticing her voice sounded scratchy. And that it hurt to talk.

Morro gave her a worried look. "It's cause you've slept in."

"So?" I asked.

"It's Wednesday." My dad said.

'Sunrise training!' She thought and sat straight up. "What? I overslept?!" Tora asked and sneezed.

Yes, you did. But you're staying in bed." My dad declared.

"Why? I'm fine." Tora insisted.

"Tora, you sound like someone crammed a duck up your nose. And you have a fever." Morro said, feeling his daughters forehead.

"Dad. You're a ghost." She rasped. "How could you tell if I have a fever or not?" Tora asked him.

"Do you want me to get Lloyd in here to check?" Morro asked flatly.

Tora glared at her Morro. "Dad if i don't train-"

"Tora. You are staying in bed. Case closed. " Morro said firmly. Tora was about to object again, but then she noticed the worry on her father's face.

Tora lied back down. "Okay. Sorry daddy." Tora muttered, not making eye contact with her father.

Morro began to stroak tora's hair. "It's okay, baby girl. Just rest up." He whispered and kissed her head. "you can do that for me ri-" Morro stopped when he saw his daughter fast asleep.

Morro chuckled. "Have a good nap, sweetheart."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Tora woke up again in the middle if the day. 'Ugh...' She thought to herself. 'I feel even worse than I did this morning.'

Morro poked his head in her room. "Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts, my throat is burning, I feel warm and cold and just-ugh..." Tora dmanaged.

Morro gave her a sympathetic smile. "Aw, I'm sorry hurricane. Here, I brought you some tea. It should help your stomach."

Tora sniffed it and held back a gag. "The smell is so strong, I can smell it, even if my nose is al stuffy. And

"Wait till you taste taste it." Morro muttered under his breath.

Tora gave her an odd look. "Do I have to drink this?"

"You know the answer hurricane." Morro said.

Tora nodded, took a sip of the tea, and winced. "Ew." She rasped.

Morro just ran his fingers through his daughter's hair, which seemed to make her relax. He muttered under his breath. "I'm glad you gave into resting so quickly..."

"Hm?" Tora asked, looking up at her father.

"Nothing sweetheart." Morro told her.

"Dad." Tora stated, with a pleading look. "I know you said something."

"I said I'm glad you gave into resting easily. You can be so much like I was when I was your age. I don't know what I'd do if you ended up like I did."

Tora sneezed, and then gave her dad a look. "But you turned out great."

"Tora, I tried to destroy Ninjago. I left my family all so I could find that stupid tomb." Morro said, flatly.

"You came back." Tora reminded him. "And I have said that about a hundred times by now."

Morro smiled softly and gently kissed her head. "I love you hurricane."

Tora coughed and smiled. "I love you too, daddy."


	21. Painful

"Keep still, you stubborn wolf." Tora growled at her boyfriend.

"Tora...I'm fine." Asriel tried to assure her.

"No you aren't." Tora said. "I will never understand why you tell me you're fine, when you clearly are not." She gently ran her hands down the large wound on his chest. After they fought Chara, Asriel ended up brutally wounded. Tora had volunteered to take care of him. All that was a left of the wounds was a large cut that ran down his chest.

Asriel kept in a small scream, but the pain was too much for him. "Agh!"

Tora raised an eyebrow. "You're fine huh?"

"I would be if you weren't running your hands on my wound."

"Oh, sorry." Tora said, finally bandaging his wound.

Asriel looked over to his girlfriend. She seemed so quiet all of a sudden. When he was sick or hurt, usually she'd talk to him, just trying to stay upbeat, and cheer him up. 'It's okay,' she'd say, 'you'll be fighting again soon enough.' But quiet she stayed "Tori..."

"What?" She snapped.

Asriel was taken aback. Tora could be mean, sure, but never to HIM. "I'm-"

"You should be." She said. Asriel gave her a shocked look. Did she just read his mind, or-? "You should be sorry. I'm only such a nuisance when you're hurt cause I care so much about you." She continued.

Asriel gave her a shocked and hurt look. "You're not a-"

"Yes I am. I know that look by heart now, you know." She huffed.

"What look?" Asriel asked, shocked.

"You know what look Asriel, don't play dumb with me." She scowled.

Asriel sighed. Yeah, he did know what look. She didn't deserve that. He had been rather rude to her lately.

"Spark, I'm sorry." Asriel apologized.

"It's not your fault." Tora said.

"Yes it is...damn it." Asriel said. "You don't deserve this...I'm sorry for being so cold to you lately."

"It's not your fault. I'm actually kinda glad your showing emotion."

"You are?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah. You barely ever do. The last time you did was when your brother di-"

"Don't say it!" Asriel yelled. He paused. "Sorry."

"Guess you're still coping, huh?"

"Yes...no...I don't know!" Asriel said, feeling extremely confused and blinking back tears. He let himself cry, and began to shake. Tora gave Asriel a sympathetic look and ran her fingers through his hair, calming him down a little. "Tora.."

"Sh.." She hushed him. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"I love you, and I don't deserve you." Asriel whispered through sobs.

"Oh, yes you do. I do this cause I love you." Tora told him, stroking his hair keeping him calm.


	22. Comforted

Whelp, Fanfiction won't let me publish stories. let me just update these ONESHOTS.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lloyd was in pain. The huge gash in his side was the result of the last mission he has been on, and it hurt like cursed. It was too painful to move all that much, let alone train.

Tora sat at his bedside, worried for her friend. Asriel tried to smile at her but failed. "Hey...I'll be okay, Tora.."

"I know..." Tora whispered. "You shouldn't have done that..."

"I know...but I couldn't...let Chara get to.. You...mean everything to me..."

"Lloyd, please stop. " Tora managed. "Don't say things like that. I...I don't want you risking yourself for me..."

"But I have to...you're like family..." Lloyd told her through the pain.

"Don't taunt me like that...?" Tora demanded.

"Tora, I'm not taunting you..."

"Yes you are! other wise you wouldn't have helped me!" Tora growled, not showing Lloyd her face.

"Tora, I would never-"

"Yes you are! Otherwise...you wouldn't be reminding me how I'm so different...how I miss things..."Tora reasoned, but suddenly became quiet.

"What?"

"I miss his smile...his stupid puns...his caring way...him just being there for me..."

"Tora?"

"I need him...Lloyd?" Lloyd looked over, still in pain, to see Tora crying. "What if I can't fix this? What if I can't fight her like you guys need me to? I...I...I...I can't...not without him...not without my brother..."Tora sobbed.

Lloyd felt terrible for her. Although it was painful, he pulled her into a bit of a hug. "Hey it's...going to be okay...I'm here...sh...it's okay..."

"Lloyd... Why do you want to help me...all my life I've had to be alone...I'm alone...I'm scared...every thing just has gotten so much worse...I don't know what to do anymore..." Tora cried.

Lloyd looked her in the eye. He knew how it felt to lose someone that close to you. "Tora, Look at me...I'm here, okay? I'm here for for you...I promise."

"Tora breathed in a shaky breath. "Was he really this important to you, Tora?" Tora gave a little nod. "It's okay, Tora...you have a family in all of us now.."

"I don't know...about that" Tora sobbed.

"Well, if it's still any consolation...you have a friend...a brother figure...in me..."

"R-really?" Tora asked, tears still in her eyes."

"Really." Lloyd said. "Come on, dry your tears." Tora meekly laughed a little and wiped her eyes. "That's better.

"Thanks..."

"It's no problem Tora. You're like sister to me..."

-/-/-/-/-

a small tidbit of the newest and final rewrite of the silver ninja.


	23. Burns and bruises

One shot!

Btw new character was mentioned in this one, you're going to hate her so much.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Asriel slowly walked in after training. Tora looked up from her book. "Asriel, training usually keeps you a while. You okay?"

"Yeah. I just woke up with a sore back. Sensei told me I'm not allowed to train until it feels better. Something about the pain being a distraction." Asriel shrugged, then winced.

Tora went over to him. "Well, Sakura did do a number on you.." She said, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Asriel nodded. "Yeah, it might be from that..." Tora put a hand on Asriel's back and he immediately hissed. "THAT HURTS.' He growled, then caught himself. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Tora said. "Your back shouldn't be this sore though. I need to see your back, Asriel."

"What?" Asriel asked.

"Take off your shirt so I can see you're back. If it was just sore, it wouldn't be that painful."

Asriel sighed and took off his shirt, for Tora to see a series of burns and cuts on his back.

"Oh my ghost Asriel!" Tora gasped. "Your back!"

"What?"

"It's covered with burns and bruises! Did Sakura do this to you?!" Tora asked.

Asriel bit his lip. "Maybe.."

"You knew about this." Tora stated. "I know you did."

Asriel didn't make eye contact with her, but nodded. Tora had a way of doing that. Of making him stop hiding things.

Tora sighed, and went to grab an ice pack and something to bandage the wounds. She came back and shook her head at the injured wolf boy. "Aw, Azzie. What am I going to do with you?"

Asriel winced as Tora wrapped the part of his back that was cut up. "Love me."

"Well, duh, that's a given." Tora smirked. "You know what I meant."

"I didn't want you pitying me, I guess."

"Asriel...I only pity you when you do stupid things like this." Tora said, softly, finishing up the bandaging.

"I don't follow." Asriel said, confused.

"You just think everything will be just fine and dandy as long as you hide things. Well, not for me. It just makes me feel sorry for you." Tora paused, seeing Asriel's hurt face. "Just tell me next time, okay?"

Asriel nodded."I will, promise."

Tora smiled softly, resting the ice pack on his back. Asriel sighed, a muttered. "That feels nice.." Tora chuckled and kissed Asriel.

"Be more careful around your psycho yandere, okay?"

"Alright." Asriel said.

Tora couldn't help but smile now, and stroke Asriel's hair. He was going to be fine...although she wanted to kill Sakura. Like a yandere.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Okay so...

There are reasons I haven't been updating. But it's cause I've been working on story lines, so here's what I have planned for the next year.(this will be posted on all stories)

1\. Finishing Given to lightning 2 and starting Given to lightning 3

2\. Given to lightning Christmas story

3\. Spark-a story about the creations ('children')of the overlord.

4\. Rewriting masters of dragons

5\. Rewriting 21st century ninja

6\. Making TSN into an actual series on here, book 1 and book 2

7\. Emotionless-a story about the master of emotions

8\. ?- still working on a title. It's basically a rewrite if the forgotten kunoichi.

9\. Finishing up(hopefully) and deleting(sadly) the tsn au's on here. (If you don't want me to delete them just tell me.)

10\. Write my next gen story.

11\. A son's return-about the son of sensei Wu and the master of red power and healing.

12\. And working on the series:tales of a shadow wolf. Working on the storyline of the first at the moment.

So, yeah, it's a lot. So...if you ask why I'm not updating, that's why. Plus, I'm done planning out given to lightning two. Then again, if someone wanted to help me with the wedding at the end, I'd be grateful. But, I will try my hardest to get it all done. Until the next update, stay awesome my lovely reviewers!

-SWMW


	24. Short Christmas Oneshot

"Dad, wake up! Dad! Dad! Dad! Wake up! Up and at em! Dad!" That was the sound Morro woke up had to admit that he was quite annoyed. Don't get him wrong, He was overjoyed to have a daughter again, but he was still Tired cause it was five in the morning. To make his point clean he groaned, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Sweetheart, it's five in the morning."

"Did you for get what day it is?" Tora asked.

"Merry Christmas, go back to sleep." Morro answered.

Tora rolled her eyes. "Daaaaad..."

Morro opened one eye and smiled. "I know you're excited Tora, I am too. But not so excited that I'd wake up at five am."

"Okay...I was trying to save you from being a complete mess..." Tora muttered.

"What?" Morro rolled over to face his daughter. She had a small wrapped package in her hands. He felt a bit guilty for being annoyed with her now. "Sweetheart, you didn't gave to get me anything.."

"I know...but I really wanted to! I got the supplies I needed and I know it's probably not that great, but I still wanted to do it for you." Morro shifted up and took the package. "Go on, dad. Open it." Tora urged.

Morro carefully opened the package and sat straight up when he saw what it was. it was a painting of an old photograph. The photograph that was one from the old monastery. The one that he'd broken during the fight with Serena. He felt tears nearly prick his eyes. It was a good thing he was immune to water now. "How..? What..? Where..?"

"Do you like it?" Tora asked.

"There are no words..." Morro smiled. "Now did you do this?"

"Asriel took me back to the house in the day if the departed so I could honor claire with a lantern...and a found an old, broken photograph of all of us. So I made a painting of it for you. I know it isn't much.." Before she could saw anything else, Morro embraced her in a hug.

"I love it sweetheart. Merry Christmas, Victori- i mean, Tora."

Tora smiled. "Merry Christmas father."


	25. Darker

I wrote this when I was in a really bad place, but I had to finish it. It kinda gets into Tora's darker place. I've been meaning to go into that DRAMA PLACE.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lloyd watched as Tora sat down on the cliff. "How is it that I knew I'd find you here?"

"What does it matter?" Tora sighed. "Nothing matters. Not anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked sitting down beside her.

"I've lost everything, and everyone. After losing so much, what does it matter now?" Tora asked.

"A lot...what's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

Tora sighed. "Lloyd..."

"You're not usually like this. What happened?" Lloyd asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Tora pushed away from him and held back a sob. "Can...can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah, anything." Lloyd answered.

"Can you push me off this cliff?" Tora asked, looking him dead in the eye.

"Pardon me?" Lloyd asked.

"It'll look like an accident, I swear. You can live a guilt free life." Tora reasoned, with determination in eye tear filled eyes.

"How about no?" Lloyd asked.

"Okay, then. I'll just jump."

"NO!" Lloyd said, voice equally angry and scared. "Why would you do that?"

Tora growled. "You have no idea what I've been through! You have a mother that loves you! I'd kill for that! You don't have to deal with an insane sibling, and the death of your other sibling, for that matter!"

Lloyd was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could've sworn Tora was crying.

"Tora.."

"Look. I'm starting to think this us the only option. My mother told me how are two kinds of freaks. Ones that successfully get redeemed, and ones that end up having to leave this world cause no one respects them.. And I'm starting to think she's right. Since you hate my dad and me, I thought this was the best option. I guess not though." Tora sat down, not looking at her friend.

"I don't hate you." Lloyd said finally.

"Sure." Tora sobbed.

"No, I mean that. You're a good person."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes. You're like my little sister." Lloyd said, pulling her into a hug. "You can't give up, you hear. You're just a kid. You can't die now."

"I'll try not to. It's hard..." Tora sniffled and quietly sobbed.

"You can do this. I believe in you." He whispered, stroking her hair. They stayed like that until Tora stopped crying from exhaustion. Lloyd sighed and picked her up.

Tora gave him an exasperated look. "I can walk."

"No you can't." Lloyd insisted. "And from all your crying, your eyes are all red and puffy, and you can barely open them. I'm carrying you."

"You don't need to. I'd be find to walk."

"No, you aren't."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. And this is also to make sure you won't jump off a cliff."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Anymore."

"Well, yeah."

"Point me."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

What do you think?


	26. Chapter 26

One shot

in exchange for my inactivity

;3;

sorry

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lloyd walked up to where Tora was sitting. "Hey Tora."

Hey." The almost-teen barely mumbled.

"How are you holding up?" He asked softly, treading lightly on the matter.

"Fine, I guess." Tora shrugged. "I'm just a little...shocked, is all."

"About fighting your mom?" Lloyd guessed.

"No." Tora laughed. "Part of me is actually relieved."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because the less associated with her I am, the better." Tora whispered. "I'm not gonna lie, blondie, I'm ashamed I ever listened to that monster. All my life, my world had been controlled by her. As a kid, she'd lecture me on how horrible I was. She made me chop off my hair, try to get rid of my Spinjitsu-forsaken freckles and get contacts."

"Wait. You wear contacts?" Lloyd asked, genuinely curious.

"Yup. Blue ones. My eyes are actually green." Tora explained. "And let's not get started on my left eye."

"You were born blind in it, right?"

"No. Losing my eyesight was a...lets just say, a punishment." Tora whispered, shaking her head.

"What f-" before Lloyd could ask, he saw Tora tense. "It's a bad memory, huh?"

Tora laughed weakly. "The worst. I swore myself to secrecy. Honestly, I'm so relieved you helped me see the good I'm things." She clicked her tongue. "Otherwise.." She trailed off, and furrowed her brow.

"Otherwise what?"

Tora looked up at him and looked at him confused then smiled. "Never mind, Lloyd. I'm sure you don't want to know. Let's just say, there's a lot of outcomes that could've come out of this. None of them pleasant." Lloyd put an arm around her and she squirmed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you. Haven't you been hugged before?" Lloyd asked, keeping his voice soft. Tora looked embarrassed, and then shook her head. Lloyd sighed. "That's unbelievable."

Tora's smile suddenly disappeared. "A lot of things are."

Lloyd sighed. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's fine." Tora shrugged with a stifled yawn.

Lloyd smiled and gently stroked Tora's hair. "You should go to bed. You've been through a lot to-" he was cut off by light snoring, making him chuckle. "Today. Goodnight Tora."


End file.
